Tubevision Contest 3
(PBS) |venue = , |winner = "Hearts in the Air" |windance = |vote = Each voter awarded 12, 10, 8-1 points to their 10 favourite songs |entries = 20 |debut = |return = |withdraw = |disqualified = None |null = None |opening = |openingl = |interval = |intervall = |pre = 2 |nex = 4 }} Tubevision Contest 3, often referred to as TVC 3, was the third edition of the Tubevision Contest. Information The edition was held in Washington, United States after the victory of the country in the second edition with the song "Rain Over Me". Sweden after the second place in the first edition, won the edition with the song "Hearts in the Air" performed by Eric Saade and J-Son. Participants The submissions for the edition opened on 2 September 2011. They were open for about two weeks. Twenty countries confirmed participation with Barbados, Belgium, Denmark and Latvia debuting. There was only one final this time, held on 28 September 2011. Location Washington, D.C., formally the District of Columbia and commonly referred to as Washington, "the District", or simply D.C., is the capital of the United States. On July 16, 1790, the Residence Act approved the creation of a capital district located along the Potomac River on the country's East Coast. As permitted by the U.S. Constitution, the District is under the exclusive jurisdiction of the United States Congress and is therefore not a part of any U.S. state. The states of Maryland and Virginia each donated land to form the federal district, which included the preexisting settlements of Georgetown and Alexandria; however, Congress returned the Virginia portion in 1846. Named in honor of George Washington, the City of Washington was founded in 1791 to serve as the new national capital. Congress created a single municipal government for the whole District of Columbia after the American Civil War. Washington, D.C., had an estimated population of 632,323 in 2012, the 24th most populous place in the United States. Commuters from the surrounding Maryland and Virginia suburbs raise the city's population to more than one million during the workweek. The Washington Metropolitan Area, of which the District is a part, has a population of 5.7 million, the seventh-largest metropolitan area in the country. The centers of all three branches of the federal government of the United States are in the District, including the Congress, President, and Supreme Court. Washington is home to many national monuments and museums, which are primarily situated on or around the National Mall. The city hosts 176 foreign embassies as well as the headquarters of many international organizations, trade unions, non-profit organizations, lobbying groups, and professional associations. Returning artists *border|22px|link= Zaz has previously represented France once. Results Final Voting The voting in the final started on 28 September 2011. Five days later, on 2 October 2011 the voting closed and the results were published. Along with the final result video, a scoreboard was also uploaded. 12 points External links * Final Recap on Youtube * Final Result on Youtube * Complete Voting on Youtube Category:Editions